Betrayal
by nicolelestrange
Summary: my first story, so i would love reviews! enjoy. Update: i finished it kind of quickly, because it's been over a year since i've even looked at this story, and to be honest i don't remember where i was going with it. anyway, i hope you all enjoy chapter 2! : HG/RW HG/DM RW/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hermione needed a break. She just couldn't take holing up in the common room studying anymore. She put her books away and walked into the corrider. She needed fresh air.

Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall. She figured on her way outside, she'd pick up a snack. After grabbing some biscuits, she headed towards the doors.

"And where do you think you're going, Granger?" She knew that voice. Hermione spun around on her heel and looked at the boy who spoke in disgust.

"A stroll, Malfoy. Why it concerns you, I do not know. I'll be going now."

"I don't think so," Malfoy chuckled. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"IMPERIO!"

Hermiones eyes rolled back into her head, and her whole body shuddered. When she blinked, she was no longer in control.

"Come with me, Granger. Were going somewhere more private." Hermione agreed, and grabbed Malfoy's hand. They began walking down a back corrider, when a voice shouted at them.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! What are you doing with that bloke?" Ronald Weasley's angry, yet very troubled, voice shouted. Hermione, unaware of what was going on completely, looked at Malfoy for direction on what to do. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Ignore him. You love me." Hermione looked up at Malfoy again and nodded. They continued to walk down the hall, leaving Ron dumbfounded. Ron began chasing them, shouting Hermione's name over and over. As the couple continued to ignore them, Malfoy thought of a great idea. He stopped in his tracks, and pulled Hermione close.

"Kiss me. Now," he whispered, and pulled Hermione into an embrace. Ron was furious. He had finally caught up with the couple, and pulled out his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Ron bellowed the at Malfoy. Draco went flying backwards, but regained his composure after a minute. He walked back over to Ron and Hermione.

"Fancy seeing you here Weasley. As you can see, me and Miss Granger are in the middle of something," Draco chuckled darkly. "You are obvioulsy not wanted."

Ron looked incredibly hurt. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something wasn't right. He looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I was in the middle of snogging Draco, if you didn't notice."

"But – but Hermione, why?"

"Because I love him, silly." And with that, Hermione turned back to Malfoy.

"Where were we?" She asked, winking at him. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"I never thought you to be the type to touch a mudblood, Malfoy," Ron spat. He began to walk away when he heard his name being shrieked. He turned around to see Hermione running at him, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" She shouted, and then ran away crying.

Ron was absolutley bewildered, as was Malfoy. They looked at eachother, then Ron turned and began to chase after Hermione for the second time that night. Before he left though, he heard Malfoy mutter something about how the curse could have possibly worn off. _That git,_ Ronald thought.

Meanwhile, Hermione could not contain her sadness. She was letting the tears fall freely, not caring about the looks people were giving her. She needed to find Harry, and she needed to find him now. Rushing into the common room, Hermione searched frantically for her black haired friend. When she finally caught sight of him by the fire, she ran over to him immediatley and threw her arms around him in an embrace. She couldn't control the sobs coming from her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned for his close friend. After a few more minutes of continual sobbing, Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at Harry.

"Harry, you would never call me a mudblood, right?" She asked, looking sad as Harry had ever seen her.

"You know I would never. Hermione, who called you that? Was it Malfoy? I'll kill him if it was."

"No..no Harry, it was much, much worse than Draco Malfoy."

"Who is worse than Malfoy? Snape? Because if it was Snape, well he's a teacher.. I'll go tell Dumbledore immiediatley, that's just not -"

"Harry, it wasn't Snape. It was worse," Hermione's eyes began to well up with water again. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Ronald called me a mudblood, Harry. Ronald Weasley." And just like that, Hermione burst into tears and held onto Harry for support. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ron? Their best friend? How could he? He couldn't have... it had to have been a mistake.

A few minutes later, the opening to the common room opened. Harry looked up to see a very disheveled Ron running towards him.

"Harry, I need to talk to her. Please." Ron looked down to see Hermione wrapped in Harry's arms, crying silently. A twinge of jealousy went through him. _That's absurd,_ he thought. _They're just friends._

Hearing that familiar voice, Hermione looked up. She turned to Ron in upmost disgust.

"I do not wish to speak to you, now or ever," she said, then turned to Harry. "Thanks for being there, Harry. I'm going up to my room now." She got off the couch then walked up to her dorm, purposley avoiding touching Ron at all costs. Ron looked hurt beyond belief.

"Harry, you've got to understand. I didn't mean it, I -"

"Save it, Weasley." Harry spat, then he also went up to his dorm. Ron sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He didn't blame his friends for being angry at him. He just didn't know if he could handle them hating him.

* * *

><p>It had been a long, tough night. Ron didn't sleep at all. He just sat on the couch staring into the fire until it burned out. Then, he just stared at the coals. He could not believe what he had done. <em>How in the world did I say that about her?<em> Ron thought. _I love her._

He knew he did not mean what he had said, blood status meant absolutley nothing to him. But somehow, the word came out of his mouth so easily. Ron could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't control the pain he felt. He had messed up, and he had messed up bad.

A few minutes later, Ron heard someone walking down the stairs. He quickly wiped the tears off his face, but it was hopeless because more kept on coming.

"Oh... it's you," he heard Hermione say. "I'll be going now."

He did not even bother looking up. Quiet sobs rocked his body as he sat there miserably.

"Ron, are you crying? You are, aren't you. Oh dear, I cannot handle you crying," Hermione said, her voice cracking a bit at the end. Ron felt her sit down next to him. He heard a whimper, and looked over to see her head in her hands. _Here I go, making her cry again. And this time, all she had to do was look at me. Brilliant, _Ron thought. He wiped his face again then slowly put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She quickly pulled away. He shuddered.

"Hermione, I know -"

"Save it, Ron. I don't want to hear it."

"I know. But Hermione, you have got to at least let me say this."

"Why should I let you do anything, Ron? You betrayed me. And I can never forgive you."

"Because I love you!" He blurted out, instantly turning red. Hermione's face went from sad to shocked to angry to embarassed and finally settled back on angry. She stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME? Oh yeah, when I love people I tend to call them discriminating words too. It's quite natural, don't you think? Oh wait, of course you do. No, Ron, you don't love me. If you loved me like I love you, then you wouldn't have called me a mudblood." She spat the words out at him before realizing what she had said. She reddened, but Ron didn't seem to notice. He stood up too, and addressed her calmly.

"Hermione... I love you. I do. I really, really love you. I love the way you are always there for me. I love that you are so smart. I love how you blush whenever you catch me staring at you. I love how you are the greatest friend anybody could ask for. I love all the things you have done for me in the past. I love that you are talking to me right now, even though I made the biggest mistake of my life last night. And most of all, I love that you love me, too."

"Ronald Weasley, do not come one step closer to me. I am absolutley disgusted with you. You sit there and...lie, lie to me! Play with my emotions just so I will forgive you. Well, it's not going to work, Ron! Our friendship is done for! You are right on one thing, you made a huge mistake last night. A mistake that I'm afraid you can't make up for."

"Hermione Granger," Ron started, walking towards her. She backed up, making him wince. He took a step closer to her again. She tried to back up, but realized she was standing against the wall. He heard her swear under her breath.

"Hermione Granger," he repeated. "I would never lie to you about how I feel. I love you. No, that's not good enough. I am _in_ love with you, Hermione. I have been for a long time. I probably always will be. And if you want this friendship to be over, fine. I understand. I wouldn't want to be friends with me either. But Hermione," he put his hands on her shoulders, "just know that I am completely, totally, utterly in love with you." He sighed and turned around, hoping that she would say something back to him.

She didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the last time Hermione spoke to Ron. And in those two weeks, Ronald was a mess. Every second of every day, he replayed their last interaction over and over again in his head. _She loves me,_ Ron thought. _Or at least she did_.

After Ron and Hermione's argument in the common room that night two weeks ago, Ron had went back to his dorm bawling. His loud cries woke up all of the boys, and finally Harry had to talk to him.

"Ron.. come with me," Harry had said. "We really need to talk about this."

Ron once again made his way down to the common room, sitting on the same spot he had previously, and cried.

"Ron. What the bloody hell were you thinking? Why in the world would you EVER call Hermione anything cruel? We all know damn well you are in love with her.. so what were you thinking?!"

"I... I don't know, mate. She.. she was.. she was snogging Malfoy. And.. I snapped. I just couldn – wait... you guys know I love Hermione? Is it really that obvious?"

"She was snogging Malfoy? Draco Malfoy.. that obnoxious little prit? Our Hermione... she was snogging him?" Harry was in shock.

"Yes. I know it's still not an excuse for what I did, but Harry, I was so... so angry! After all these years... after all the Malfoys have done to my family. And there she is, _snogging_ him? In broad daylight at that!"

"Something is not right about this. Hermione would never be with Malfoy... she's our best friend! She wouldn't do that to you or me. It had to have been something Malfoy did... but what?"

"Well, after I called Hermione," Ron started to cry again. "After I said what I said about Hermione, something happened. It was like she was in a trance, but the second she heard me saying what I did, she snapped out of it. And get this, Harry. I heard that git mumbling something about a curse wearing off. You don't think..?"

"No.. no, he can't have. An unforgivable curse? I don't think even Malfoy would stoop that low... unless... unless Voldemort put him up to it. But why Hermione? And why just a kiss? What is the point of that?"

"I don't know, Harry. But whatever it is... when I find out, I am going to kill Draco Malfoy."

"You might want to work on getting Hermione back before you get sent to Azkaban for murder. I'm going to go back to bed. Don't worry Ron, I forgive you. It's not okay what you did, but I forgive you. But please, please tell Hermione how you feel about her. Nothing will change unless you do."

"That's the thing though Harry. I do love Hermione. And I told her I do... and nothing. Nothing. She hates me, and it's all my fault. I lost the love of my life before I even got her."

"It'll work out. Night mate," Harry said, as he was walking back up the stairs to the dormitries.

Ron replayed the scenario between Harry and him over and over, too. _Could Malfoy have really cursed Hermione?_ Ron knew that there was honestly nothing he could do about it even if it did happen, because he had no proof. And the professors wouldn't bother checking Malfoy's wand, because they all know the boys hate eachother, and try to get eachother in trouble as often as possible.

It was finally time for dinner, and Ron started towards the Great Hall with Harry. Things were slightly awkward between them, due to the fact that Harry had to be by Hermione's side as well as Ron's. And to be honest, Harry hated picking sides.

As they sat down to eat, Ron accidentally stepped on Hermione's foot under the table. Instead of brushing it off and ignorning it as she would have normally done, Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Ron quickly followed her, eventually finding her in an empty corridor, sitting on the floor crying.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Get away from me Ronald Weasley. Get away right now!"

"Hermione.. I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her. She immediately stood up, and walked to the other side of the hallway. Ron started to tear up.

"I said get out of here, Ron. I want nothing to do with you, ok?"

"No. Not okay. I miss you, Hermione. I'm sorry. I am sorry for what I did, for what I said. I know you hate me, and I know you probably always will. But please, please at least listen to my apology again. I am truly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry. I messed up. I know I hurt you, I betrayed your trust, and I broke your heart all at once. And in doing so, I broke my own heart. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I love you more than anything I have ever felt before in my life put together. You mean the entire world to me, and knowing that I ruined any chance we ever had with one, stupid word, kills me. It absolutely kills me." Ron felt his face redden, but he continued to look into Hermione's eyes.

What happened next was a blur. Ron expected Hermione to laugh in his face, or do what she had done before – walk away. But instead, she took a step closer to him. Then another. Then another. Finally, she was standing so close to Ron, he couldn't form a single thought. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ron Weasley. I should hate you. I should truly never want to speak to you again. But I don't. Even after you broke my heart, I still find it loving you. And I do love you. I don't know why, but I do. I love you so much it hurts. It almost hurts worse than the pain you caused me," she said, taking another step closer to him. At this point, Ron was pressed against the wall, and Hermione was pressed fully against him, her lips just barely brushing his as she spoke. "And Ron, right now, in this moment, I don't care about what you said. I just love you so much, it consumes me." And with that, Hermione gave Ron their first kiss.

It was powerful. She kissed him hard and long. She moved her hands under his shirt, touching his chest as she continued to kiss him.

Ron was in shock at first, but quickly came to. He kissed back just as strong, just as passionately. His hands moved all over her body, and he pulled her even closer than she already was. The kiss seemed like it lasted for hours, months – even years. Ron never wanted it to end. Eventually, Hermione pulled away. She smirked, the most beautiful smirk Ron had ever seen, and took a step back.

"Hermione... I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for another kiss. It was just as perfect, if not better, than the last one. When the kiss finally ended, Hemione looked Ron in the eyes.

"We should get in fights more often if they always end up like this," she said, giggling.

"Hermione Granger, I promise I will never hurt you again. We will never fight again, you got that?"

"Got it, Ron," Hermione said, and she kissed him again.


End file.
